Various containers are known for carrying and dispensing liquid fuels. Typically they comprise a tank with a relatively large opening for pouring fuel into the tank and some sort of spout for pouring the liquid from the tank into another container, such as the fuel reservoir of an automotive vehicle. Such apparatus is particularly useful, for example, when an automobile is out of gas, and it is desired to bring emergency fuel from a gas station to the vehicle and introduce it into the gas reservoir of the vehicle.
While such apparatus has been reasonably effective for its intended purposes, it is often somewhat expensive due to the nature of its construction. It will be appreciated that in pouring gasoline into a car fuel reservoir, for example, the intake passage to the reservoir is relatively narrow, and extends generally downwardly. Since to empty the container it must be moved so that it is turned through a large elevational angle during filling, if the spout is rigid it will tend to resist such turning of the container and, in fact, make it impossible to completely invert the container so as to expel all of the fuel into the auto fuel reservoir. Accordingly, it is common to make the spout of a flexible material, such as a goose-neck type of construction, or a simple flexible hose, as examples. Goose-neck type construction is rather expensive, and while a flexible hose is inexpensive, it must be secured to the container outlet opening in a leak-proof manner, which generally means a rather expensive fitting of some sort.
The present invention is primarily concerned with providing an improved portable dispensing container for liquid fuels having a top inlet for filling the container and a top outlet spout for dispensing the fuel, which permits easy insertion of the spout into the inlet passage of a fuel reservoir and pouring of the fuel completely out of the container into the reservoir, yet is very inexpensive and simple to make.